


ATEEZ'S GUIDES

by teahongjoongcup



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teahongjoongcup/pseuds/teahongjoongcup
Summary: Just AU GuidesMixer of GuidesFanfiction Guides
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Reader





	1. HONGJOONG's Werewolf Guide

**Author's Note:**

> So this are just guides.
> 
> Not like fact guides.
> 
> These are fanfictions guides.
> 
> AU fanfictions guides.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy.
> 
> They will be labeled.

Warnings: mentions death and violence

I love werewolf and supernatural things so.  
\-----

* Hongjoong would be an alpha  
* His wolf form: sense his an alpha he would be over 6ft tall, his wolf would have white eyes with red fur.   
* Hongjoong would prefer a bunny/fox/horse as a mate because he wants to be the protector.   
* He wouldn't be the vicious type unless someone in his pack has gotten hurt.  
* with that being said he would not stand for any fighting within the pack.  
*He views his pack as a family.   
* He would hunt alone or with one another member.   
*His pack would share a mind link.   
*His enemies would ever come onto his land he would kill them without hesitation (unless they were young aka pups)   
*only because his enemies can't know that he shares a mind and physical link with his mate.   
*He would be the rainforest type so would be his pack/mate.   
*They would either live in caves or in the tree hunts.   
*Would prefer to keep away from humans.   
*To outside werewolves and other creatures he would be seen as a heartless werewolf.   
*With in his pack his seen as a lover and a father.   
*He acts more like a wolf than and werewolf though.   
*Even though he seems to hate humans he would protect one if someone was being cruel.


	2. ATEEZ As Gremlins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I recommend watching the movie Gremlins.
> 
> Just to clarify i didn't write or make the movie all credit goes to them.
> 
> This guide is just what I think ATEEZ would be like if they were gremlins.
> 
> Warning: fluff?

Hongjoong:  
Leader  
Very shy and cute   
Protective over you  
Cuddles up to you when ever he can  
When his scared he goes to you  
His fur color is black and white with big brown eyes  
Is always happy when he sees you  
Like to call you mama  
Likes to wear glasses

Seonghwa:   
Loves to cook with you   
Very cuddly when he wants to be  
Not really shy but not really out going either  
Prefers to hang out with you   
His fur color is pure black with big brown eyes  
Protective as well.  
Likes to call you sister

Yunho:  
Very much like baby  
Cries when you let him down  
Sleeps in your arms   
Fights over you with the others  
Likes to do whatever you doing with you  
His fur color is prue brown   
Likes to call you mommy

Yeosang:  
Respectful with your space  
Likes to cuddle but only if you invite him to cuddle  
Gets emotional when he hears or sees fighting  
When scared he go to you   
His fur color brownish red  
Calls you mom

San:  
Begs for your attention  
He will cry if he doesn't get you cuddle you at least once a day.   
Likes to read with you and sing   
Calls you mama like hongjoong  
His fur color is prue white

Mingi:  
If he wants cuddles he'll get them   
Sleeps on your pillow next to you  
Gets moody when he hears fighting  
Hates loud things   
Fur color: Prue red  
Calls you mommy

Wooyoung:   
Follows you everywhere  
Cries when others get to cuddle you and not him  
Very bratty   
But very shy   
He is very fussy  
Get moody easily   
Calls you mama  
Fur color: prue blue

Jongho:  
Very strong  
Follows you everywhere as well  
Cuddles in your neck   
Shy  
Doesn't really speak much  
Cries when you cry or when you get hurt  
Calls you mom   
Fur color: prue purple.


	3. Ateez's Guide as Sword Art Online Gamers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by sword art online (Anime)
> 
> Warnings: Sexual context

Hongjoong:

Hongjoong would be a powerful fighter gamer. He would also be a beta tester. He would also be a solo gamer with a kind warm heart. He would be very helpful towards those who would need it.

His romantic relationships:   
He would go for someone whose a beast tamer. Someone who takes care of kids. The level of the player wouldn't matter to him. 

Seonghwa:

Seonghwa would also be a solo gamer, but he wouldn't be a fighter gamer, he would be a blacksmith and master it with in a week the moment he got stuck in the game. He wouldn't care about winning the game either.

His romantic relationships: he would go for someone who has mastered cooking skills or book skills.

Yunho:

Yunho wouldn't be fighter and a blacksmith gamer, he would be a bartender with psychology skills. He would be the type to go if your hurting and you need someone to talk too.

His romantic relationships: he wouldn't care about someone skills.

Yeosang:

Yeosang be a powerful fighter gamer like Hongjoong but he wouldn't be a solo gamer. He would be in a group.

His romantic relationships: Yeosang would want someone whose powerful too, because if his fighting he wouldn't be able to protect them even if he wanted too.

San:

San would a hunter gamer, he would have mastered the hunting skill after a week of being stuck in the game. He wouldn't be solo or the party group type either.

His romantic relationships: I think he would go for someone who has important skills. 

Mingi:

Mingi would be a powerful detective gamer, he would have that mastered out along with powerful fighter skills. He would only have one partner and that's it.

His romantic relationships: Someone with childcare skills.

Wooyoung:

Wooyung would be the playboy gamer, as in the sexual gamer with criminal skills that's how he would survive.

His romantic relationships: he would for someone whose cute, he wouldn't care what type of skill that they got.

Jongho:

Jongho would be a fighter gamer, his skills would be powerful as well he would also have mastered cooking skills

His romantic relationships: he would go for someone whose cute with weak skills.


End file.
